


Prevention

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works  at a crisis hotline for many things ranging from eating disorders to suicide preventions and help, it's until one day he receives a phone call of a desperate teen they slowly gain a trust although Gerard doesn't know the teens name he goes by F. Not wanting to reveal himself to some suicide operator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard didn't believe the phone call, the way it had ended he looked over to Ryan who shook his head. A silent understanding fell between the two. He took off his headset he could already feel his eyes start to swell with tears he jumped from his chair his cubicle was enclosing on him. 

He couldn't do this anymore all the false happy everything is going to get better shit, he itched for a smoke even though he quit two years ago. 

"Gerard, it wasn't true he's not going to do it, he'll probably call you again later tonight." Ryan offered Gerard.

"You don't get it, he told me his name. He said he would never say his name unless." Gerard stopped he couldn't say it. A nervous twitch took over his body.

"Unless what?" Ryan sat his headset walking over to Gerard.

"His name is Frank, my God. He's only 17, he can't end it."

Ryan watched his friend pick up his car keys before taking the stairwell two stairs at the time. 

"Gerard you're not going to find him, you don't even know him it's not like you've met him."

Gerard heard his friend's shouts he didn't care he needed to find Frank. It wasn't over not now, why did he tell Frank he couldn't love him. The words tore at him as he started his car in gear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello this is Gerard, may I ask who I'm speaking with today?" Gerard watched the lights on his phone ring on and off. He listened to the stunned silence on the other side. "Hello are you still there?" Gerard asked into the headset he could hear quiet crying before the person hung the phone up. He knew the two rules with working with Bryar's crisis center.

Never track the caller down unless they are in grave danger, and never hang up on the caller. He noticed that Ryan was chatting away with a sixteen year old girl who suffered from an eating disorder, she was on the verge of overdosing on her painkillers when she called.

"No. Ann I promise you no one will judge you, let me help you out." Ryan listened to the girl's pleading.

To work at the center you had to remain posstive even if the caller just sat there yelling the whole time, you could share your own experiences with the caller or offer a local therapist or etc to them.

Gerard's own experiences range from recovering drug addict to survivor of suicide himself. "Gerard are you going to get that?" Brendon pointed at the blinking phone in his cubicle. 

"Oh shit, sorry." Brendon himself went back to his cubicle next to Ryan. 

"Hello, this is-"

"I know who this is, I just called." A raspy voice interrupted him.

"I'm here, to listen and help you. Your call is private no one will or is here to judge you." Gerard's voice went on.

"So I can say whatever and cops won't show up?" 

"Exactly."

"Okay." There was a bottle rattling against the phone. "Just need to hear a human voice one more time." The phone line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Gerard knew the harsh reality he couldn't save them all. He took off the headset before he took a break. Gerard waved to Brendon his supervisor before he went outside, he needed a clear head. 

()()()

Gerard found himself back in the cubicle he pulled his headset on before his next call came in. A red light flicked on and off meaning a suicide caller was on the line.

"Hello this is Gerard, how can I help you today?" He waited for the person to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this and I've got nothing else to live for." A boy's voiced echoed into the phone meaning he was in a empty room or his bathroom. 

"What's your name? Don't worry everyone is safe here." Gerard offered the boy.

"My name? I'm F, I'm not giving away my name on some suicide hotline. Mom would freak I'd she knew I called you guys." 

"Oh okay F my name is Gerard, I'm here to help"

"I've heard that enough, why would you care of I hung up the phone and hung myself?"

Gerard bit down on his lips thinking of distracting the boy.

"Your parents would care."

"Don't bullshit me on that, my dad is gone my moms a drunk."

"I'm sure your friends would care." 

Gerard heard a light laughter on the other side.

"Friends? I don't have those,"

Gerard thought of comics or rather the comic pile in his basement. "Do you like comics, maybe you can find something a hobby to keep your mind off.-"

"You don't get it? I'm done. I need to go now before I'm caught on this phone my mom doesn't t need to see my new cuts on my arm."

Gerard listened to his heavy breathing. "If I survive I'll call back." He heard F say before the line died.

"Can't save them all." He said to himself before he left for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep writing this might rewrite it, I'll update soon thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon tapped on Gerard's cubicle, he was startled by the urgent look in his face. "Hey." Brendon nodded to Gerard's feet on the desk. He hated how uptight he could be at times then again his job wasn't a cake walk, he adjusted his feet placing them on the ground.

"Sorry Gee, but I have to go Ryan isn't feeling too good I volunteered to drive him home can you hold down here by yourself?" Brendon was slipping his jacket on as Ryan rounded the corner holding his stomach he smiled weakly at Gerard before Brendon took his hand leading him out.

"I'm not alone." Gerard hinted at the other operators around him. "Yeah that's true, but you're only most experienced around." Brendon pointed out. 

"Brendon I'm going to.-" Ryan's hands flew to his mouth he nearly knocked over Spencer who was walking pass him.

Brendon shot Gerard a apologetic look rushing after Ryan. "I think he's got it handled. Spencer grunted gathering the papers Ryan knocked out of his hands. 

"Ryan's always sick." Gerard rushed his hands through his hair.

"Maybe Brendon is poisoning him."

"What? Brendon may have the hots for him but he's not that corrupted." Gerard found himself believing Spencer almost.

"Sure, and maybe Brendon likes playing nurse for Ryan."

Gerard mentally slapped Spencer. "Thanks for that mental image in my mind." Gerard could see Ryan nearly dying of the stomach flu while Brendon rushed to his side kissing his sweat drenched forehead, he really hated Spencer who snickered he was already around the corner and gone from Gerard's sight. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The phone rang, Gerard sighed knowing Saturdays at night were the loneliest and most demanding. 

He turned his headset on. "Hello this is Gerard, can I.-" A echo of laughter interrupted him.

"I told you I'd call back, I survived!" A voice erupted.

"How did you get my phone line?" Gerard dropped his friendly tone. Everytime someone called the hotline they never received the same operator he lowered his voice after Spencer shot him a look.

"Wow didn't know suicide operators were so hostile." 

"This line is for help not to rant." Gerard said shortly.

"So I have to be dead or dying to call?" 

Gerard remained silent as F breathed heavily into the phone. 

"I guess I'll hang up now, since I'm not one of the needy." F sighed.

"If you need help just.." Gerard took a deep breath he wasn't supposed to give out his own personal number.

"I'm listening Gerard." 

"Do you want..my number?" Gerard knew if Brendon was here surely he would been fired.

"Sure, it will stop tying up the lines for the real needy." 

Gerard craned his head over to Spencer's cubicle was empty. "Alright my number is 307-456-1274." Gerard regretted handing his number out to a stranger, only for the phone line to go dead.

 _So much for conversation._ He thought to himself. 

His phone buzzed alive a moment later he had one new message he opened it to read.

_Hey, I'm still not giving you my name, just call me F uh.. Call me or text me._

Gerard typed a reply:

 _Hi and ill call U in the morning, I'm fine with texting for now..tell me a bit about yourself ill go first I'm Gerard I'm 23 years old. I like to draw._ he felt stupid but maybe he could open him up even a little.

His phone buzzed again.

_I'm 17 I like to play the misfits and ill only tell you my name if I'm dead._

He typed furiously.

_don't say that you're not dying.. Do you live in Nj?_

_yeah I do, why?_

Gerard thought of possibly meeting F. 

_Want to meet me for a coffee? Maybe I can help sort things out?_

He waited until his phone buzzed.

_Sure, I'll call you in the morning my mom is freaking out good night._

_goodnight F._

Gerard quickly stored his name before leaving his cubicle for the evening, he said good night to Spencer he felt a odd sense of satisfaction he was helping someone, and just maybe he could save one. He placed his keys in his door, he smiled driving home. 

He could possibly learn his name tommrow, it takes time he didn't want to rush into the friendship or worse _ruin it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a 100 plus hits on my crappy fic thanks everyone


	4. Chapter 4

_"The body was found today of fellow case worker as well a volunteer of Byrar's crisis center. The Way family has asked for this time for griving, Gerard Way was distraught after a message he received last night, from a close friend. He was discovered in his home with his car running in the garage. He leaves behind a brother and his mother. For more information please log on-."_ The tv switches off the bright news reporter. Mikey didn't believe his brother was dead he looked around Gerard's home noticing on his bedside the note he quickly wrote out before he-.

No Mikey wasn't going to say it. Instead he read the note feeling his eyes burn.

_Mikey and mom I'm sorry I loved you all -Gee._

"Mikey please come here did you find his will or anything?" His mother was holding a dirty old tee shirt of Gerard's nor wanting to be in his home.

"I found a note." Mikey clutched the note before he handed it over.

"Why did he do it Mikey?"

"I wish I knew mom." Mikey started his way out the doorway unable to stand his mother's cries for her oldest son.

()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a preface sorry its short more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard waited eagerly on Monday at a local coffee shop avoiding the waitress's glare from his nearly fourth cup of coffee. She patted her greying hair before offering Gerard once again a menu. 

"You sure you don't want to order any food? I mean there are people who actually want to eat." She gestured to the long line. 

"I'm fine, I'll order when my friend gets here. Coffee would be great though." He beamed at her before she shuffled away.

He checked his watch noticing it was almost one pm, F said he would be here by noon then again it was some random teenager Gerard could be fired for even agreeing to meet him.

The waitress refilled Gerard's coffee mug before leaving without a word. Gerard secretly hoped she didn't spit in it or add anything else.

Feeling jittery he pulled out his sketchbook and began sketching random vampires riding on unicorns. A smile begin to slowly spread across his face thinking of Mikey's love for unicorns.

()()

A short while later he felt his hand cramping up, noticing no one else aside a couple and a few giggling teenage girls had showed up. He shoved his sketchbook and pens into his messager bag. Before leaving he left a generous tip to the waitress. Checking his watch it was 1:53 pm. F never showed, in frustration he slammed the chair against the table that caused the carefully placed bags of coffee on a shelf to fall over.

"Shit." Gerard watched in horror as each fell over, one ripped open releasing coffee beans all over the floor.

"You're really clumsy," Gerard turned to see some teen standing there with a over sized misfits hoodie pulled over hiding his facial features almost. His dark hair hung in his face, he bit down on his lip ring watching the manger run over to the disaster. 

"Are you going to run for it or pay for it?" The teen raised his eyebrows, Gerard took a last look at the fuming manger to make his choice.

"Come on.." The teen took Gerard's hand as they bolted out the front door, Gerard heard the manger scream nearly at them as they ran down the sidewalk.

"Hey, stop please in going to pass out." Gerard sounded breathless as the kid let go of his hand. 

"Who-." Gerard stopped again catching his breath. "Are you?"

"I'm F." Gerard smiled despite of being out of air. "Still not giving your name out?"

F shrugged before pulling out a pack of cigarettes offering Gerard one before lighting one himself.

"I don't smoke..anymore." He added.

"That sucks man." F put the pack away in his hoodie.

"It's freezing out here, do you think we can go some where to sit?" Gerard wrapped his scarf around his neck wishing he drove his car today.

"Sure, and hey maybe you won't spill something!" 

"Shut up." Gerard knew he wasn't supposed to get attached but couldn't help it he watched the kid toss his cigarette into a waste bin.

Gerard thought of taking him back to his home instead of bearing the harsh cold weather. "Would you care to join me at my home incase I knock over a stand over of something really expensive." He joked.

"Might as well, I skipped school for this." He avoided Gerard's eyes staring at the ground.

Gerard thought of when he skipped school himself and didn't say anything to F. 

"Well come on, I'll make you the best damned grill cheese you ever ate." Gerard offered him his arm before F linked his own arm with him.

"People are going to think you're my boyfriend." Frank huffed.

Gerard felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, he had only one boyfriend a few girlfriends but that was in high school after discovering kissing a random guy at a party can really change your views on who you wanted to date. 

"Who cares fuck them." Gerard finally said.

F smiled at Gerard. "Couldn't agree more."

Gerard and his new found friend made their way back, Gerard could fell the glares and disgusted looks on each person.

He didn't care. He glanced at F sensing a common fondness between the two.


End file.
